Dark Waltz
by His Black Rider
Summary: Catherine Jones is not like most girls.Shed rather spend her day reading books then go to parties or look even twice at a man.1 man in particular finds her intriguing beyond words.But behind his handsome face &charm lies dark intentions for her & England
1. Prologue

Prologue:

As the carriage came to a complete stop right outside a grand estate, the footman immediately stepped off of the back and came around to its side to open the door. A fairly tall and well built man dressed formally in a military uniform immerged from the carriage. His aging but warm brown eyes quickly scanned the area before he turned back to the still open door of his coach and extended a white gloved hand out,

"Come along Catherine." Said the man; when he heard the soft, hesitating rustling of movement from inside the carriage a gentle, loving smile pulled at his lips before he chuckled. "There's no need to be shy, my child." He murmured reassuringly.

Out of the shadows from inside the carriage, came the tiny hand of a young girl, who gingerly placed it within the bigger and securing one of her father's. And like the true gentleman that her father was, he helped his daughter's small form down from the coach. Dressed in a simple, pastel pink gown trimmed with white lace that reached just above her ankles, young Catherine stared wide eye at the seemingly large castle like manor before her. Its entrance had been left open for any other guests arriving to the event that night. She blinked in wonder a couple of times before she turned her head upwards to look into her father's face who was already watching her with mild amusement in his expression. Catherine's deep teal eyes met her father's brown ones before she offered him a slight smile. In response, her father offered Catherine his arm which she took up before she allowed him to escort them both inside manor. As they passed into the manor's foyer, they were greeted by the announcer.

"Evening sir." Spoke the man who nodded politely at Catherine's father in acknowledgement. "And who do I have the pleasure of announcing tonight?" he inquired.

"I am General Andrew Jones and this is my daughter, Miss Catherine Jones." Her father answered with a proud smile as he gazed down on his child who was now clinging to his arm timidly. The announcer gave a quick nod of his head at the information before he turned about and headed down the long hallway that would lead them to the ballroom. Andrew Jones and his young daughter followed behind before stopping right behind him as the announcer paused in the wide doorway.

"May I present to you," the announcer's powerful voice sounded out throughout the ballroom, drawing everybody's attention onto him and the new guests entering the party, "General Andrew Jones and his daughter Miss Catherine Jones." He finished proclaiming before he respectfully stepped aside so that the two guests could be viewed by all the people in the room. As Catherine took in the fifty or so people there, all who were now staring directly at her and her father, she felt heat flood her cheeks and wished nothing more but to turn on her heels and run for it. But she swiftly pushed the thought from her mind when she felt her father's warm, gloved hand press against the small of her back as a silent sign of encouragement before she took small steps into the room. Sensing her hesitation, her father casually linked arms with his only child and swept her further into the room which was alive with the sound of chattering people and classical music.

"You're awfully quiet tonight." Her father stated as he stared ahead of them, nodding politely at people who offered smiles towards him and his daughter. Catherine turned her head to glance over at her father before casting her eyes down to watch her feet moving across the floor.

"Not much to really say, Papa." She replied in a soft voice. Andrew Jones raised an eyebrow at his daughter's response and had turned his head to stare down at her while opening his mouth to reply but was stopped when a older man who looked to be well into his fifties stepped out in front of him drawing his attention away from his daughter.

"Andrew Jones…" the man declared with a friendly chuckle, "Good to see you again. How long has it been? 4-5 months?" he asked. Catherine's father grinned before he extended a hand out to the other man, who gave it a firm shake,

"Good to see you too, Frank. I was beginning to think that we would miss the chance of seeing you again before we leave next week." He answered.

The man then turned his attention onto Andrew Jones's silent daughter who stood beside him. "Ah and who is this lovely, young lady?" he inquired while he bent over softly to get a better look at Catherine.

At the sudden attention, Catherine tightened her grip on her father's arm before she stepped closer to his body. Andrew Jones smiled down at her noticeable shyness before he answered for her, "This is my daughter, Catherine."

Catherine cast a quick glance up at her father's face before she looked back at the friend of her father's and bobbed a quick curtsey.

"Nice to meet you, sir." She spoke. The man, who was dressed in a nice black suit with a dark green waistcoat, smiled back before he offered a tiny bow in return.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear girl." He answered before straightening up. "Come Andrew, I have a couple of men here tonight who are most anxious to speak with you about a few things." Frank stated.

"Ah…" Andrew Jones replied knowingly with a single nod before he glanced down on his daughter who stared up at him with beseeching eyes, "Of course Frank. Do give me a second to get my daughter settled in here first." He answered. Frank nodded his head in understanding.

"Naturally. Do take your time, there's no need to rush." He answered. Catherine's father nodded his head in silent thanks before he placed a firm arm around his daughter's shoulders before he swiftly led Catherine away from the many socializing people in the room and took her out through an open door that led out onto a nicely decorated balcony overlooking a garden. After being taken away from all of the excitement going on inside, Catherine, not even bothering to hide her sudden relief, sighed out loud and loosened up the grip she had on her father. Andrew Jones noticed the drastic change in his daughter's attitude and lightly chuckled before shaking his head in response.

"You really don't want to be here tonight, huh?" he asked with a knowing smile. Catherine shrugged a shoulder in response,

"I'm not use to being in the presence of so many people, papa." She answered, "…and all they do is stare!" she declared with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "It's embarrassing." She finished.

Again her father shook his head in amusement before leading her over to the balcony's railing. "I know this must seem very strange to you, being at a place with a bunch of people you've never met before, but you should try and have a good time." He father stated.

Catherine sighed once more, "I'll try, papa." She answered while meeting her father's loving but serious gaze. Andrew Jones nodded his head in approval before he bent down and placed a quick kiss on Catherine's forehead.

"That's my girl. Now you won't mind me leaving you for a little while, right?" he asked curiously.

"Not at all, I think I'll like being out here better then being stuck in there." She answered.

"Alright. I'll try not to be too long." He answered. Catherine smiled softly in response and nodded her head. Then without another word, Andrew Jones turned and left the balcony, heading back inside. When her father was out of her sight, Catherine turned her attention onto her new surroundings and decided to gaze out at the garden below. For a few silent minuets, Catherine stood at the railing admiring the architecture of the estate but was quickly brought to her senses by the growing sound of giggling. As she turned to glance over her shoulder, her eyes landed on a trio of young women, who looked to be in their late teens, coming out onto the balcony.

"Tell us, what was he like?" spoke an anxious, dark haired beauty dressed in a dark green gown.

"Yes, go on. No sparing details, we want to hear everything." Added a pretty brunette wearing yellow. Both young women were now looking to their last friend for some answers, an incredibly attractive blonde who was dressed in a very flattering, deep red gown with the expression of pure pleasure etched in her lovely features.

"Well what would you like to know? We danced, talked a bit, nothing all too fancy." The blonde replied with a secret smile before she turned her head away from her friends and glanced back at the open doorway leading inside the ballroom, "He was so handsome….not to mention a great dancer." The blonde added with a dreamlike sigh.

"Oh you're so lucky!" declared the dark haired beauty, "What I would give to have Lord Nelson Rathbone ask me to dance." She murmured suggestively causing the trio to erupt once more in giggles.

"Well what are we doing out here then? Lord Rathbone is still inside." The brunette stated with a soft laugh. The trio shared a quick, knowing look with each other before they all turned about and strolled back into ballroom.

As Catherine watched them leave, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She would never understand how a girl can get so bubbly over a man, but then again, she was only 11 years old. Feeling the need to move around, Catherine moved down to the far left side of the balcony where a staircase descended down to the garden below. Lifting the skirt of her of her dress up to her shins, Catherine practically ran down the steps before jogging straight into the garden, completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching her retreat. As she passed under the flower archway that took her towards a beautiful, running fountain in the center of the garden, she couldn't help but smile at the sense of freedom. Taking up her skirts with both hands, Catherine performed a couple of graceful turns while laughing to herself before she came to a stop at the fountain. As she walked around the circular perimeter and stared up at the stone statue of a Greek woman that stood erect in the fountain's center, Catherine began humming along with the music she could still hear playing from upstairs. When she had completed circling the fountain at least two times, she took a seat on its edge and stared into the crystal blue water. Her reflection stared right back. Catherine had ivory colored skin but across both cheeks and the bridge of her nose, her fair skin was speckled with reddish freckles. And like her freckles, her hair showed the same reddish glow to it, though it was not exactly red or blonde. It was a combination of both really with some darker highlights in it. With her deep, teal colored eyes, freckled face and full pink lips, Catherine was probably considered one of the most adorable little girls there was in England. Of course Catherine herself was not English, fully at least, she was partially American thanks to her deceased mother, but with her father in the military they've had to move around quite a bit.

"Nice night out, don't you agree?" a male voice asked from behind. Catherine gasped in alarm before she jumped to her feet and spun about to face whoever had entered the garden with her. Standing tall in a black military uniform, almost like her father's with dark, wild looking hair and dark, amused eyes, was a young man who looked to be at least 20. With his chiseled facial features, one would find this man to be very handsome. Catherine softly swallowed under his intense gaze before she nodded her head slightly,

"Yes…yes it is…" she answered while she brought her hands up to clasp themselves in front of her body. The man smirked softly before he took a few steps closer,

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a young…lady such as yourself doing out here, all alone?" he asked curiously.

"It was a bit crowded inside…" she answered while she lowered her eyes down to the man's black boots that he wore with his uniform being too shy to meet his gaze head on.

"Mmm…" he murmured as he considered her words. "Enjoying the garden then?" he inquired.

Catherine glanced up at his question before she hesitantly nodded her head, "Yes…it's very beautiful scenery." She answered, "And who exactly are you, sir?" she returned curiously. Once again the man smirked before he offered a low bow from the waist,

"Lord Nelson Rathbone." He answered. Catherine's eyes widened in slight surprise before she quickly curtseyed back,

"Pleasure to meet you, my lord." She answered respectfully while she innocently began to play with the skirt of her pink dress.

"Likewise." He answered with a nod of his head before continuing, "Tell me, do you normally go frolicking about in the gardens during these types of events?" he asked. Catherine froze on spot causing Lord Rathbone to chuckle softly, "That was some dance you were doing." He stated.

Catherine felt heat flood to her cheeks almost instantly and she knew that she must look as red as a cherry. Catherine softly cleared her throat before she turned and began to stroll about the fountain once more,

"I….I was unaware that I even had an audience." She answered quickly as she moved behind the statue and hid herself momentarily from Lord Rathbone's view. As she came back into his view, he crossed his arms over his broad chest and smirked to himself while shaking his head,

"You sure are a funny, little girl." He stated. Catherine frowned and straightened up to her full height at his words,

"How so?" she demanded. Lord Rathbone shrugged a shoulder,

"You just are." He answered. "I don't know many girls like you who go dancing alone in a garden at night."

Catherine stomped her foot in response, "I was not dancing!" she exclaimed defiantly. Lord Rathbone cocked an eyebrow,

"Oh you weren't, were you?" he returned as another smirk pulled at his mouth.

"No I wasn't." she answered firmly.

"Hmm….well then what **were** you doing?" he asked. Catherine frowned again,

"That's... none of your concern, my lord." She answered as she turned her head away from the man who was now slowly approaching. When he was less then a couple feet away, Catherine casually turned about and walked in the other direction, "What are **you** doing out here, sir? If you ask me, you shouldn't be here wasting your time on such as I. So why don't you go and head on back to your little fan club upstairs." She stated boldly.

"Ooh tiny_ and_ fierce." He exclaimed with a quick chuckle. Catherine scowled at his mocking tone and continued her walk back around the fountain before she headed for the garden's exit. "Oh leaving so soon?" he called to her. Without casting a single glance backwards, Catherine snorted before replying,

"Yup! Because unlike you, I have better things to do then to…what was the word you used? Frolic about in some garden with a who-thinks-he-knows-all lord." She threw back before she took up her skirts in both hands and ran out of the garden, heading back to the stairs that would take her up to the balcony. Carefully watching her step as she fled up the stairs, when Catherine finally made to the top and was once more on the balcony, she couldn't help but glance back over her shoulder to see that Lord Rathbone was no where in sight. With a little huff of annoyance, Catherine swiftly walked across the balcony and entered the ballroom. In trying to locate her father, Catherine had to quickly weave and squeeze on through the many groups of people in the room. Eventually, she found her father over at the food table with a small group of men. When she appeared at his side, he glanced down in surprise,

"Catherine?" he stated in amusement, "Wow….you actually came inside." He said with a soft laugh. She gave him a small smile in response.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked in her sweetest voice. All the men in the group smiled at her and shook their heads,

"No precious, we've actually just finished." One older man replied, "Your father's all yours now."

Andrew Jones nodded his head in silent thanks, "Gentlemen, it's been nice talking with you. Have a good night."

The men nodded their heads in response and murmured their own goodbyes before Andrew Jones placed his arm around his daughter's shoulder and led her away.

"I take it that you're ready to leave now?" he guessed with a knowing smile. Catherine smiled a bright, sincere smile and nodded her head,

"Yes please!" she answered. Her father chuckled before he led their way out of the ballroom.

"One day, Catherine, you wait, but one day you'll love coming to things like this." Andrew Jones stated, "….getting all dressed up and dancing with eager bachelors." He added.

Catherine scrunched up her nose up into a look of distaste, "Highly doubt that, papa." She answered.

Right as the two of them finally reached the open doors of the entrance way, leading outside, a voice called to them from behind bringing them to a quick stop. As Catherine and her father turned to see who had spoken, she couldn't stop the look of annoyance that appeared on her face as her eyes landed on Lord Rathbone.

"Ah, Lord Rathbone," her father began, "…what an unexpected pleasure." He greeted. Lord Rathbone nodded his head as he came to a stop before them.

"I was just informed that you were leaving and wanted to catch you before you go to wish you luck on your journey that you have ahead of you. You've just been assigned a mission to China correct?" he asked curiously as his dark eyes glanced down upon Catherine's smaller form beside her father before he turned his attention back onto Andrew Jones.

"Yes. Just simple mission work. But from the way it sounds, it looks like we could be there for a few years." He answered. Lord Rathbone nodded his head,

"Well best of luck to you then." He stated with a soft smile while he extended a hand out for Andrew Jones to shake. When the two men finished shaking hands, Lord Rathbone then once more glanced down on Catherine, who naturally shrunk away from his gaze because she was already like half his height and underneath his intense stare, he made her feel even smaller. "I do hope we'll get the chance to one day meet again." He stated. Andrew Jones nodded his head in agreement before the two men spoke quick words of departure. Then without another word, Lord Rathbone spun on his heel and walked off. Catherine stared after his retreating form for a few seconds before her father started to steer her out of the manor and towards their waiting carriage. As he helped her up inside and climbed in right after before giving the order for the coachman to start driving, Catherine scooted over by the window and looked out at the manor until they had driven completely out of sight, wondering why on earth girls found that dark eyed man so appealing. If all young women seemed to fall for his charm, Catherine would make certain she'd be the first who wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(9 years later….)

Sitting comfortably in a rocking chair by a window, dressed in a simple but elegant gown of pale green, was a beautiful, young woman. Her head was bowed slightly as her teal eyes scanned over the worded page of the book she was holding in her hands. Thunder softly roared outside, causing Catherine Jones to glance up from her reading and stare out of the window. The wind was starting to pick up as rain was started to fall. Catherine casually marked the page of the book she was reading before closing the book shut altogether while rising out of the chair. Turning half her body around, she gently placed her book down on the seat of the chair before turning her head to look over at the old grandfather clock that stood over by the unlit fireplace. The clock read half past five. Then with a quiet sigh, Catherine crossed the parlor room that she had been spending time in and exited out into the main hallway. She followed the nicely decorated hallway down towards the front door.

"John?" she called as she came to a stop in the foyer. Within less than a minuet, a middle aged man dressed in a simple black suit appeared who looked to have been coming out of the kitchen appeared before Catherine.

"Yes, Miss Catherine?" he inquired politely.

"Have you heard anything about my Father's coming arrival?" she asked curiously. Her father's manservant thought about the question for a few seconds before he shook his head,

"No Miss, I'm afraid I haven't." he answered respectfully. Catherine cast her eyes down in disappointment before she sighed,

"He should've been here by now…" she stated before leaving the foyer. She then entered the dinning room before cutting straight across it to the door that would take her into the kitchen. John followed obediently behind.

"Shall I make you some tea, Miss Catherine?" he asked politely as he bypassed Catherine's form and moved behind one of the kitchen counters, awaiting his order.

"Oh…yes…. tea would be fine, thank you." Catherine replied in a dazed tone as she went to take a seat in a chair at a small kitchen table. "What's keeping him do you think?" she asked out loud,

"Well Miss, your father is a very busy man and with the storm overhead it wouldn't surprise me to find that he's running a bit late." John answered while he rummaged around the kitchen, preparing a nice, steaming batch of tea. As if on cue, the loud rumbling sound of thunder sounded throughout the house. Catherine raised her eyes up to the ceiling at the noise while she considered her servant's words for a quick second before she nodded her head in agreement,

"Can't argue with that." She murmured. John chuckled softly before he walked over to the table with a silver tea pot, a glass tea cup and a small bowl of sugar cubes which he placed before Catherine. She turned her head and smiled up at the older man,

"Thank you, John." She stated while he efficiently poured her a cup of hot tea. The older servant softly smiled back and nodded his head,

"Your welcome, Miss." He answered courteously before he turned and moved back into the kitchen where he then began dinner for that evening. While Catherine watched him work, she placed two sugar cubes inside her tea before taking up the tea cup with both hands and bringing the steaming liquid close to her mouth. She inhaled its light aroma which hinted of mint before she took a tiny sip. Its warmth almost instantly spread through her body, causing a small smile of pleasure to appear on her face.

"Mmm…." She murmured in approval before she took another sip.

"I take it that you're enjoying the tea?" John guessed with a light smile playing on his face as he continued on with his work. Catherine neatly put down her tea cup and nodded,

"You always did know how to make a good cup of tea." She replied.

"Oh, you're too kind." John replied bashfully.

Catherine softly laughed to herself before she reached for her cup of tea once more. As silence settled over the kitchen, the faint sound of hoofbeats could be heard from outside. Catherine perked up immediately at the familiar noise as she once more set her tea cup down to listen more intently. When it became clear that without a doubt in her mind that the sound was being cause by approaching horses, she shared a quick knowing glance with the servant John before she rose from her seat, gathered her skirts within both hands and hastened to the front door. As she pulled open the front door to see her father's carriage pull up front, a full smile bloomed across her lovely face as her teal eyes sparkled with joy. When her father stepped out of the coach and spotted his daughter waiting patiently for him in the doorway, he too smiled before he quickly walked up the few steps that would take him up the front door.

"Daughter." He greeted while he pulled Catherine into his arms for a hug while placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Papa." She answered with a smile, "I'm glad to see you've returned safely. How was your trip?" she asked as she led the way inside their house.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he answered. By now John had also appeared in the foyer, standing at the ready.

"Shall I take your coat, sir?" he asked as he stepped up to Andrew Jones, who nodded gratefully before he shrugged out of his lightly wet jacket before he handed it over to his manservant who took it away to hang it up in a closet.

"How have you been, dear girl?" Andrew Jones asked curiously as he and his daughter made their way through the house and came into the parlor room together. John joined them again by the time Catherine and her father took a seat side by side on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Shall I get a fire going, sir?" John asked politely as he made his way over to the fireplace.

"Uh yes please, John. Thank you." Andrew Jones replied before he turned his attention back onto his daughter, "So?" he inquired curiously.

Catherine smiled, "I've been fine." She answered. "There hasn't been a lot going on since your departure." She added.

"Well what on earth have you been doing for the past 2 and a half weeks then?" he asked curiously, amusement shown brightly within his warm brown eyes. Catherine shrugged a shoulder,

"Bookstore mostly." She replied. Her father chuckled before shaking his head,

"Don't you read enough already?" he threw back playfully. As the fire in the fireplace came to life, John rose off the floor to his full height and turned to leave the room but not before adding,

"Apparently not. That's all she ever does." He answered in a good natured tone before leaving the parlor room. Catherine silently glared after his retreating form causing her father to once again laugh.

"Well anyways, I have something for you." Andrew Jones stated as he quickly collected himself and grew serious. Catherine raised a soft eyebrow up at her father.

"Oh?" she replied as a small smile pulled at her lips; John once more entered the room carrying with him a large rectangular box which he presented to Catherine and placed in her lap. As she gazed down on the gift that her father had brought back for her, her teal eyes narrowed suspiciously,

"May I inquire as to the occasion for such a gift?" she asked playfully. Andrew glanced over at John who did his best to hide his own smile before he turned and left the room again.

"Does a father need a reason to dote upon his daughter who he has not seen in a couple of weeks?" he returned with a sheepish grin. Catherine laughed softly before she reached down and removed the lid of the box. As her eyes landed on what was inside the box, a look of awe came across her face before she placed the lid down on the floor so that she could lift the contents out of the box.

"Oh papa," she began as she stared at the new gown that she held up in admiration, "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" he replied with a proud smile.

The gown was the same captivating color of Catherine's eyes made of some sort of satin like material with sleeves that would hang low over her shoulders and a scooped cut bodice. The gown itself was also embroidered with intricate little flowerily designs. And at the bottom of the box were matching silk gloves. The gift was absolutely breathtaking.

Catherine glanced over at her father and smiled happily before she carefully placed the gown back inside the box, "Thank you, Papa. It's wonderful." She began, "….but when on earth will I ever wear something this extraordinary?" she asked curiously.

"Well actually….I was hoping that you would wear it to the Gala tomorrow night." He answered in a hopeful tone. Catherine blinked a couple of times as his words sunk in before she crinkled her nose in distaste,

"Papa…" she protested, "You know I don't like attending those..those…._things_." she reminded. Andrew Jones softly shook his head in amusement.

"Catherine, Catherine, what am I ever going to do with you?" he asked.

Catherine smiled sweetly and shrugged a shoulder innocently, "You know if you want me out of the house, you can always just take me with you next time you go on a trip." She suggested with hopefulness shining brightly within her eyes.

"Mmhmmm…I had a feeling you would pull that one." He answered as his eyes narrowed teasingly at his daughter.

"Well why not? You use to all the time when I was younger." She reminded as moved to place the box on the other side of her body.

"Yes but Catherine that was a bit different, you were too young to leave alone and now that you're older, it would be best if you just hung around here in England." He answered.

"Why? What purpose could I possibly have here in England, papa?" she asked curiously. Her father thought about her words carefully before he opened his mouth to reply, saying the one word that Catherine always seemed to dread hearing.

"Marriage?" He answered.

Catherine froze before she turned her head away in protest, "Oh papa, let's not go into _that_ again." She groaned while directing her attention to look out of the window across the room.

"Don't you think it's about time though, Catherine?" he threw back softly, "You're a young woman now and most girls your age are normally ready to settle down and start a family." He pointed out. Catherine turned back around to face her father.

"Yes but papa, when have I ever been like any other girl here in England?" she replied, "Don't get me wrong, one day I will marry…but I don't see the point of rushing into this."

"Catherine…" Andrew Jones began in his most serious and fatherly tone, "I'm not going to be around forever….I just want to make sure that you will find someone who will care for you when I'm not there.; a good, strong man who will provide for you." He explained.

"Yes I know, papa but…" Andrew Jones held up a hand to silence his daughter's coming protest; Catherine lowered her gaze down to her hands which she now held clasped in her lap.

"Catherine, you're a beautiful, intelligent young woman…and word has reached me that there's quite a few men waiting to have a chance at your hand. You can't keep putting this off." He said before letting a soft sigh, "…I simply won't have it." He added.

Catherine's gaze snapped up to meet her father's, "I mean it Catherine." He finished.

"And what would you have me do, papa? Shall I put word out on the street that I have to accept offers of courtship from England's eligible bachelors?" she asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm. Andrew Jones frowned softly at his daughter's words.

"No need." He replied, his eyes narrowing softly in silent warning, "…you'll make it known at the Gala that's taking place tomorrow night." He answered. Catherine's eyes widened softly in disbelief,

"….You're really serious about this, aren't you?" she declared in a hushed but firm voice. Her father nodded his head.

"Very, Catherine. It's time we started thinking about your future." He answered.

The look in his eyes and tone of voice told Catherine that there would be no way she could fight her way out of this one. So instead, she straightened up at her father words, her head raising itself up in silent defiance before she slowly rose to her feet. "Well who am I argue with you." She threw back before she cast a final and resentful glace down on the still open box that contained the new gown before she turned away from both it and her father. "If you'll excuse me papa, I'll be in my room." She stated in a cold tone before she swiftly left the parlor room heading for the grand staircase that would take her upstairs to her personal chamber where she would then be able to think clearly about her predicament. All the same, even as she climbed the marble stairway, a feeling of dread settled over her as it finally dawned on Catherine that she was simply resisting the inevitable. But if indeed her father was going to put her through such a ridiculous charade like courtship, she would do it her way and her way alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After the little talk with her father, Catherine retreated to the security of her bedroom where she had stayed, not wanting to speak a single word to anyone. And her silence carried on to the next day. But instead of irritably sulking about the house, she kept her mind occupied on her books that they owned in their family library rather then think about the evening event that seemed to quickly approaching. When the evening started coming around, her father found her calmly reading in the Parlor room like always. He took a couple seconds to observe his daughter and noted how she had stayed in her nightwear all day long, not even bothering to put up her long hair that now hung down her lower back in soft waves. With a soft sigh, Andrew Jones stepped into the room.

"Catherine?" he called over to her. Catherine's head which had been bowed over the book she held in her hands, lifted at her name before she slowly raised her eyes up from her reading to see her father standing over by the Parlor Room's doorway.

"Father." She acknowledged before she went back to her reading. The heavy sound of his footsteps crossing the room reached Catherine's ears causing her to once more look up to see her father now standing before her,

"Can we talk?" he asked. Catherine took in a deep breath before she calmly marked her place and closed her book.

"I don't see why not." She replied in a cool tone. Her father gave a slight nod before he turned about and started to pace slowly back and forth across the room. Catherine followed her father with her eyes.

"Catherine…" he began, "….about yesterday…"he paused for a quick second to turn about and face his daughter once more, "Perhaps it was a bit un…" his sentenced got cut off by the sound of the doorbell chiming. Both of their heads turned to the Parlor entrance where they then saw John breeze on by to answer the call. The two waited patiently for a few silent moments before John poked his head in the Parlor doorway,

"Sir, a Mr. Richardson is here to see you." He politely informed before disappearing once more. Catherine lowered her gaze down to her lap understanding that this conversation would have to continue later. Without a word, she rose up from the chair that she had been sitting in and made a move to walk past her father,

"Go see to your business, Papa. I'll just be in my room when you're done." She promised while offering a tiny smile to her father. She saw her father nod his head for a second before she swiftly left the Parlor room and traveled up to her bedroom chamber. As she passed into the doorway of her room, she found her chambermaid bustling about making up her bed.

"Ah there you are, M'lady." The maid cheerfully spoke as she finished arranging the pillows.

"Hello, Eliza." Catherine replied with a small smile.

"Where have you been hiding?" Eliza asked in a teasing tone. Catherine emitted a short sigh before shaking her head as she walked over to her vanity and took a seat.

"I wish I could hide." She confessed in a soft voice. Eliza turned away from the bed at Catherine's words before she slowly walked over to her mistress' seated form,

"Oh now what kind of attitude is that?" she asked while she stopped right behind Catherine. "I would think you'd be excited for today." She stated.

A gentle snort came out of Catherine before she reached a hand out and took up the hairbrush which lied on top of the small vanity dresser.

"Excited?" she repeated while she ran the brush through her hair, "To be paraded about some ballroom to see how many men I can attract? No thanks." She answered before she turned about in her chair to face Eliza, "The whole idea of it…is just…ugh!" she exclaimed while shaking her head in disgust. Eliza offered a small sympathetic smile before she reached out and took Catherine by the hand.

"Perhaps a nice hot bath will make you feel better." She suggested while she lightly pulled Catherine up from her seat and began leading her across the bedroom to where the bathroom resided on the other side of the room. As the two women entered the room, Catherine inhaled the sweet rose fragrance that was coming over from the bathtub which was already filled with steaming water.

"I already took the time to draw the bath for you, M'lady." Eliza stated. Catherine laughed to herself at her maid's obvious statement before she reached her hands up to the tie of her dressing gown and undid the silky garment before shrugging out of it and placing it on the hook that hung on the wall next to the tub.

"I can see that, thank you Eliza." Catherine replied before she let the nightgown that she wore drop from her shoulders and fall silently to the ground before landing in a pool of silk at her feet. She then stepped out of it and quickly discarded the rest of her clothing before she slowly stepped into the fairly hot water and sank down into the tub. While Catherine relaxed her body inside the tub, Eliza went about her business and collected Catherine's nightwear before she silently slipped away from the bathroom.

"Eliza was right." Catherine noted to herself while she closed her eyes in peace, "…this was just what I needed."

Catherine soaked in the hot water for a few silent minuets before Eliza once more entered the room carrying a pitcher which she used to fill with hot water from the bath before she placed the container up on the sink. Catherine took that time to lay back completely in the tub so that the water could come up and wet her hair. When she sat back up, Eliza was already handing out a bottle of shampoo for her to use. She then poured some into her hand before she started massaging it into her scalp, a soft sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as she did this. And once her hair was all sudsy she looked over at Eliza and nodded her head who then went to collect her pitcher of water before she came to right next to Catherine who then tilted her head back. Keeping the water flow at a minimum, Eliza lightly poured the water over her mistress' head while Catherine thoroughly rinsed her hair free of the soap. When the last of the shampoo had been washed out, Catherine ringed her hair out till it was fairly damp while Eliza swiftly fetched a fresh towel out of one of the bathroom's cupboards. Catherine slowly stood up out of the tub and reached for the towel before she wrapped it tightly around her body. Eliza then helped her step out of the tub,

"I have your new clothes all laid out for you on the bed, M'lady." Eliza stated. Catherine smiled softly and nodded her head before she left the bathroom and walked over to her bed where her clothes were patiently waiting. Catherine took one glance at the outfit and stopped at the foot of the bed. She sighed softly and shook her head,

"This doesn't surprise me." She stated as she bitterly eyed the neatly laid out gown that her father had given her the day before. "The bath wasn't for calming purposes…." She stated within her mind, "….it was for preparation." Catherine mentally kicked herself as she realized what was going on. Eliza was obviously sent here to help get her ready for the night's event. With a quick roll her eyes, Catherine dropped the towel before she reached out and snatched up the black lace panties and stockings that were folded on top of the corset that rested next to the gown. Once those were on, she grabbed her petticoats and irritably slipped them on as well. As she tightly secured the underskirts about her hips, she heard Eliza cross the room and take her place beside Catherine long enough for her to pick up the corset before she moved to stand behind Catherine.

"Arms up, M'lady." Eliza softly stated. Catherine released a long sigh before she lifted her arms up from her side. Eliza then swiftly reached around Catherine's small waist to position the corset properly before she took up its laces and began lacing the thing up. "Hold onto the bed post, M'lady." Eliza politely informed. Catherine scooted over to the one of the four bed posts and held onto it with both hands before taking in a deep necessary breath of air. Eliza gave a firm tug on the laces and the corset tightened immensely. After a few more pulls, the blasted thing was at it proper place of causing any young woman slight discomfort because of its constricting purposes. Once Eliza had finished securing the laces she stepped away with a quick sigh of approval,

"Ah there we go." She stated before she reached her hands up and clapped them together once, "Now let's see what we can do with your hair."

Eliza turned about and walked over to Catherine's vanity dresser and mirror where she collect Catherine's hairbrush and a handful of bobby pins before coming back over to the bed. "Come, come, sit." She directed.

Catherine could see as she took a seat on the bed, that Eliza was enjoying herself, after all it wasn't everyday that Eliza could formally dress her up. After gently brushing Catherine's still damp hair out, Eliza went to work. It took less then ten minuets for the chambermaid to have styled Catherine's hair up into an elegant hairdo that consisted of her hair being pulled off her neck before it was intricately twisted and curled about into a messy bun with some longer curled strands left down in the front to delicately frame her face.

Eliza smiled brightly with pride at her work before she pulled Catherine to her feet and fetched her beautiful gown off the bed. Eliza swiftly had the back of the gown undone within a couple seconds before she had it ready to be slipped over Catherine's head. Catherine unenthusiastically let the gown slide over her head without having it mess up her hair and stuck her arms into the short sleeves while Eliza helped the skirt of the gown to properly go over the petticoats before it fell all the way to the ground in a soft whisper of silk. Then while Catherine adjusted the sleeves of her gown so that they were hanging correctly off her shoulders, Eliza stepped up behind her and did the hooks on the back of the gown. Catherine gasped softly at the sudden tightness of the bodice once the dress was securely on before she turned about to face Eliza.

"Oh…" Eliza breathed out with a smile of admiration, "M'lady….look at you…you're absolutely breathtaking." She stated. Catherine glanced down on herself for a quick second before she crossed the room over to her vanity mirror and gazed thoroughly at her reflection. The gown most certainly flattered her womanly figure, Catherine noted to herself as she studied her appearance. Eliza quickly rejoined her only to kneel to the ground and lift up Catherine's skirts where she then presented a pair of matching heels the same color as her gown. Catherine assumed they were from her father as well since they looked to be brand new as she slid her feet into them. Eliza quickly strapped the heels on before she lowered Catherine's skirts and readjusted them before she rose to her feet. She took one more approving look at Catherine before she bobbed a curtsey,

"I'll leave you for a while now, M'lady." She stated before she quickly left the room with a small excited smile. Catherine watched her maid leave before she sighed softly and shook her head,

"In other words," she corrected, "…off to tell papa." She stated knowingly before she turned on her heels and walked over to her bedroom window. As she glanced outside a soft frown pulled at her lips; the sun was starting to set below the horizon which meant that it wouldn't be long before it was time to leave.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Catherine stood tall at the window watching as the sun disappeared below the horizon, turning the sky dark before she slowly turned away and made her way back over to her vanity dresser and mirror where she then took a seat. She then reached her hands out to her small jewelry box that sat in the far right corner before she pulled it close and opened it up. Inside, she picked out a pair of dangly diamond earrings and gently inserted them into her earlobes.

"You look very beautiful." Came her father's voice from the doorway. He too was all dressed up in his special military uniform for tonight's formal event. Catherine smiled softly at his compliment before she looked down to her lap and listened as her father walked further into her room. She glanced back up when she felt his warm hands place themselves on her bare shoulders from behind and in response she raised both her hands up to cover his. "Catherine…" he began, "I do hope you know that I'm simply thinking…"

"In my best interests." Catherine finished for him before she turned about in her small backless chair, "I get it." She assured though she still didn't like the idea. Andrew Jones nodded once before he drew his hands back and reached inside his coat pocket to pull something out. Before Catherine could blink twice, her father quickly did the clasp of the necklace he had brought about her bare neck. Catherine gasped softly at its simple beauty; hanging on a silver chain was a white crystal cut in the shape of a rose with a tiny sapphire glistening in its center. Catherine raised a hand up to tenderly touch it as it dangled right in between her breasts.

"This was your mothers." He father informed. "She was wearing it on the night we had first met….so I figured you might like to wear it to incase you do meet someone tonight."

Catherine playfully rolled her eyes before she rose from her chair and turned about to embrace her father, "I love it Papa, thank you."

When the two pulled away, he father reached down into his waist coat and pulled out a silver pocket watch, "Oh…we best get going. Or else we'll be late." He stated while he turned away and quickly crossed the room and headed over to Catherine's closet door. He opened it up and quickly scanned through its contents before he pulled out a black velvet cloak for his daughter. On his way back over to Catherine, he had also collected her gloves that were still lying on the top of her bed. He then swiftly draped the cloak around her shoulders while she tied it in place about her neck before accepting the gloves that he held out for her.

"Ready?" he asked. Catherine nodded,

"Sure." She answered. Her father smiled before he turned about and led the way out of Catherine's room. Catherine started to follow behind but stopped after taking a few steps and turned her head towards her bed where her abandoned book still rested. Biting a smile back, Catherine swiftly crossed the room and collected her book before she hid it within the folds of cloak before she left her bedroom. To catch up with her father, Catherine lifted her skirts a few inches above the ground and lightly jogged down the hallway before she reached the top of the stairs. Then with the grace of a young, English woman Catherine smoothly descended down the stairs where her father stood waiting for her at the front door. Her father then politely waited for her to leave the house first before following behind as they stepped out into the cooling night air together and walked over to their carriage that was parked right in front of them. Their footman respectfully opened the door up as they approached before Andrew Jones stood off to the side and offered his daughter a hand as he helped her step up into the coach. Once she had seated herself inside, he climbed in as well and signaled for the driver to go. As the carriage gently lurched forward at the sudden movement of the horses, Catherine, while she stared out of the window, spoke up,

"So where is this….event being held at again?" she asked curiously.

"Do you remember Frank Parker?" He returned, "You had met him I believe when you were 11." He reminded.

"Ah…"Catherine murmured in recognition of the name, "Yes I remember him." She added.

"Its being held at his estate. We've been there before; it's the same place where you first met him." He answered. Catherine nodded her head slowly recalling the distant memory of his grand manor,

"And…what's the point of this again?" she inquired curiously. Her father turned his warm gaze upon her and chuckled,

"It's just a social event, sweetheart; a way for people to get together and have a good time." He answered.

Catherine softly smirked then lightly rolled her eyes before she reached down to her lap where her gloves were resting and picked one up, "You know you always say that and in the end I hardly find them entertaining." She stated as she slipped one hand into the silk glove before she pulled it up to where it would stop at her elbow.

"Perhaps this one will be different." He father replied with a quick wink. Catherine laughed at the thought as she finished pulling on the last glove,

"I highly doubt it, papa." She answered in a sweet singsong voice.

"We'll see." He mumbled under his breath playfully causing Catherine to once again roll her eyes before she turned her head to look out the window. The carriage ride lasted for about 20 minuets before they pulled into a long driveway that took them up to a familiar looking stone manor. When their coach came to a stop, the door was opened up almost instantly for them. Catherine's father left the carriage first like always before he turned back around to help Catherine out next. Then Catherine, after accepting her father's open hand, smoothly stepped down from the carriage and silently stood beside him for a couple of seconds to take in the sight of the manor before them,

"I cannot believe I'm doing this again." She softly groaned while she and her father began their walk up the front steps into the grand hall.

"Catherine." Her father jumped in, "….the last time I had brought you to one of these things was like what…..6-7 years ago?" he stated.

Catherine nodded her head, "Yeah….. not long enough if you ask me." She replied in peevish voice. Andrew Jones shook his head while laughing quietly at his daughter.

"Oh Catherine…" he murmured in an amused voice.

The two walked down a fairly long hallway before they found themselves approaching the announcer who Catherine recognized as being the same one from 9 years ago.

"Papa…" Catherine whispered causing Andrew Jones to turn his head to glance over at his daughter,

"Mmm?" he replied.

"…do we have to be announced?" she asked.

Andrew Jones was about to reply but stopped when the announcer spoke up asking his usual question,

"Your name sir?" he asked curiously.

Catherine closed her eyes for a brief second when her father answered and gave him her name as well. Then once the announcer had started to walk off to lead them to the ballroom, Catherine glared over at her father, who smirked and shrugged his shoulder,

"Sorry sweetheart." He replied before he linked arms with his only child and led her right to the doorway of the ballroom. Catherine got a quick glance inside and noted that there was a smaller crowd tonight then there was the last time she had been here before her and her father's names were thrown out into the room.

Only this time, it seemed more people turned to stare as her father swept her into the room. Even with music being played in the background, Catherine could here all the whispers and murmurings of everyone she passed on by. Restraining the urge to groan out loud, Catherine kept her face composed and even forced a small smile onto her face while her father directed her towards the back of the ballroom where a couple of round tables draped with white lace table cloths were set up. As her father politely pulled out a chair for her sit in, her hands came up to the tie of her cloak; with a gentle tug, the tie came loose. Her father then came up behind her and removed the cloak from her shoulders before he draped it over the back of her chair which she then sat down in. Once she was settled, her father joined her in a chair right beside her own.

"See?" he began, "...not so bad." He lightly stated. Catherine's teal eyes narrowed softly at him before a tiny smile started pulling at her lips,

"I wish people wouldn't stare." She confessed in a calm tone though inside she was anything but calm as she felt many eyes upon her back at once.

"Can you blame them?" he father returned.

"Yes." She quickly and bluntly answered. Andrew Jones raised a hand up to cover his mouth which was starting to crack with the laughter he was trying to contain.

"Catherine, you might just be the most beautiful young woman here tonight." He informed proudly, "…of course people's heads are going to turn." He explained.

Catherine sighed softly in response before she looked down at her gloved hands which she had clasped gracefully in her lap. Next thing she knew, her father was at her side, offering his hand,

"Will you honor me with this dance?" he asked. Catherine glanced up and smiled softly before she hesitantly placed her hand in his. She silently rose up from her chair and allowed her father to escort her over to the dance floor where a few couples were already dancing. With a soft encouraging smile, her father gently began leading her in a faster version of the waltz. As they moved on the dance floor, Catherine nervously laughed and felt a tiny blush come to her cheeks. When the music slowed to a stop, so did their dance before her father bowed like a gentleman while she performed a small, graceful curtsey. The two then walked arm in arm back to their table.

"So?" her father inquired as they reached their table. Catherine smirked softly before she nodded her head,

"Okay….I'll admit that….the dancing can be entertaining." She confessed, "….but that's only if you're with the right person." She added.

Her father's brown eyes narrowed softly as he considered her words, "Hmm…well that's a start. But just so you know, I am determined to make sure that you enjoy yourself tonight." He stated with a mischievous grin. Catherine opened her mouth to reply but found her eyes traveling over to a group of older men who looked to be staring over at their table.

"Uh…papa..." Catherine began with a tiny laugh, "I believe you're being summoned."

When Andrew Jones followed his daughter gaze towards the group of men, a smile came across his face while he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Why don't you go on over there?" she suggested. Andrew Jones raised an eyebrow at his daughter,

"You want me to leave you alone?" he asked in disbelief.

Catherine shrugged a shoulder, "You've got friends over there…besides I was going to get a drink anyways. I'll be alright by myself for a little while." She assured with a quick wink. Her father eyed her suspiciously before she turned on her heel and carefully made her way across the ballroom floor. After weaving her way through the groups of people in the room, she managed to find a server with a tray filled with Champaign glasses. As she took up a glass she offered a smile to the server before walking away. On her way back to her table, she was caught in her tracks as she heard the announcer make a new introduction. Curiosity got the better of her and she found herself turning to face the ballroom's open entrance way to see who had arrived.

"…Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer began, "…..may I present Lord Nelson Rathbone."

When the announcer politely stepped aside, Catherine's teal eyes landed on familiar looking black hair, handsome chiseled features, and incredibly dark eyes. As he stepped into the room, Lord Rathbone nodded politely to the staring crowd before he began making his way around the ballroom. And from the way his feet seemed to be walking, it looked like he was heading in Catherine's direction.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Catherine watched silently as Lord Rathbone strutted himself into the room, a frown puling down on her lips. When she spotted a group of young women like herself giggling like a bunch of hyenas as he passed on by, Catherine couldn't help but roll her eyes. Not wanting to give Lord Rathbone the chance to lay his eyes upon her, Catherine turned on her heel and swiftly faded into the crowd of people, heading back to her seat at the table in the back of the ballroom. Completely forgetting all about her drink, she placed the full glass of Champaign down on the table.

"Having a good time?" a voice suddenly asked from behind. Catherine straightened up before calmly turning about to see a young man well into his twenties standing a few feet away with a small smile on his fairly handsome face. She quickly looked him over before she offered a polite smile in return,

"Oh yes…" she answered, "…the time of my life actually." She replied in a sweet but sarcastic tone. Surprisingly the man picked up on it and chuckled in response,

"Yeah I've never been entirely fond of these events myself." He stated. Catherine raised an eyebrow up at his statement,

"And you are?" she inquired. The man's blue eyes lit up softly before he softly bowed,

"I'm Bryan Richardson." He answered with a charming smile. "And you are, my lady?" he returned.

"Catherine Jones." She answered. Bryan took a couple steps closer before he reached for Catherine's hand which he then brought up to his mouth and placed a light kiss upon her knuckles,

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Jones." He replied. Catherine blushed softly at the gesture and smiled politely back,

"Likewise, Mr. Richardson." She answered as he released her hand which she brought back down to her side.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked curiously. Both of Catherine's eyebrows rose up at the offer before she glanced over at the dance floor which was now filled with couples.

"Uh…" she started before letting a tiny nervous laugh, "…I'm not much of a dancer." She replied. Mr. Richardson smiled warmly in response before he persistently offered his hand out for her take,

" Please?" he begged, "…just one dance." He promised. Catherine glanced down at his still open hand in hesitation before she slowly reached her hand out and placed it within his,

"Alright…" she sighed in defeat, "…but so help me if I step on your toes, can't say I didn't warn you." She added. Mr. Richardson laughed at her bluntness before he respectfully led her across the room to the dance floor. Once there, he gently took Catherine by the waist while she placed her free hand up on his shoulder and then the two started moving to the classical music that was playing.

"Not much of a dancer you say?" Mr. Richardson repeated teasingly, "…if you ask me I'd say that you are a fine dancer." He stated with a playful wink. Catherine smiled softly in response,

"Well then its good thing I didn't ask you." She replied smartly. He grinned in response before he gently twirled Catherine about on the dance floor.

"I must say I think I'm the envy of every man here tonight." He stated proudly.

"Oh really? Care to tell me why, my good sir?" Catherine replied.

"I do believe, my lady that it is because I have the most beautiful young woman here, in my arms." He answered. A blush crept into Catherine's cheeks before she shyly cast her gaze down the man's left shoulder,

"You are exaggerating, Mr. Richardson." She stated in a cool tone.

"Oh I don't believe I am, Miss Jones. Even as we speak, we've got almost everyone here in this room watching us right now." He pointed out before he cocked his head to the side to look over Catherine's head, "….even Lord Rathbone seems to be eyeing us." He added in a proud tone.

Catherine was taken back by that information, but as she and Bryan Richardson turned once more in their dance, sure enough she spotted the dark eyed lord staring directly at her from where he stood chatting with a bunch of giggling women. Catherine almost gasped when the lord's gaze locked onto hers for a brief second before her eyes narrowed softly in his direction and she turned her attention away from the man but not before she could see his mouth turning up in a tiny smirk. When the music came to an end signaling that the dance was over, Catherine stepped out of Bryan Richardson's arms and smiled politely at him,

"Thank you for the lovely dance, but if you'll excuse me, there's something I must attend to." She lied. Mr. Richardson smiled in understanding before he once more took up one of Catherine's hands and gently kissed it.

"Until we meet again then." He stated. Catherine nodded before she moved past the young man before her and made her way back to the table. Once there, she walked over to her cloak that hung over the back of her chair before she rummaged about in one of the larger pockets sewn inside and pulled out the book she had brought with her. With the book clutched firmly in one hand down by her side, Catherine swiftly crossed the ballroom; heads seemed to follow her every move causing a soft frown of annoyance to pull down on her lips before she found the open doors leading out onto the balcony like before. As she stepped out into the cool night air, Catherine took in a deep breath of fresh air before sighing,

"Much better." She breathed out while she walked out and stopped at the railing before she looked down at familiar scenery below. A smile came to her lips as she recalled when she had first come out onto this balcony; it was to escape the suffocating crowd of unfamiliar people inside. Now she was escaping from the suffocating and insufferable staring _coming_ from the people inside. After placing the book up onto the railing, which reached a little higher than her hips, Catherine braced her hands up onto the smooth marble before she leaned out softly to see if she could look out into the garden. She could lightly distinguish the outline of the fountain that lied in the garden's center, the very same place where she had first met _him_. Catherine rolled her eyes at the memory before she pulled back from the railing and collected her book while she flipped it open to her marked page,

"No, no, no." Catherine told herself out loud, "…we are not going to be thinking about…**that**." She finished with a determined nod of her head while her eyes began to pick up their reading from earlier that day.

"Thinking about what?" a voice suddenly asked. Catherine jumped at the sound causing her book to fall right out of her hands and tumble off right off the balcony. She spun about in alarm to face the voice and heard from behind the soft thump as her book landed on solid ground somewhere down below.

"Whoops. Didn't mean to frighten you." The voice added as the figure of a man stepped out into Catherine's view.

Catherine stared blankly at Lord Rathbone for a couple of seconds before she straightened up defensively,

"You know the proper thing to do, my Lord, is to inform a lady of your presence, not go sneaking about in the shadows." She bitterly scolded while she turned away from the now smirking Lord to once again lean out over the balcony in hopes of trying to catch a glimpse of her fallen book. "Oh shoot." She swore under her breath when her eyes couldn't spot it from where she stood.

"You seem to know who I am…but I don't believe we've ever met before." Lord Rathbone stated while he took a couple steps towards Catherine's form. Catherine looked up from her search at that before she glanced over her shoulder at the dark eyed lord.

"He doesn't recognize me…" her mind stated before a tiny smirk pulled at her lips, "Alright, I'll play along." She added "Well then that would make us strangers." She replied out loud while she slowly turned about to fully face Rathbone.

"So it would seem." Lord Rathbone answered before he took a couple more steps forwards so that he stood less than a couple feet away from Catherine. "But that can very easily change" he stated with a small smile.

Catherine's head tilted to the side at the suggestiveness in his voice before she took a single step forward towards him, "So sorry…" she began in her sweetest voice as she then gracefully sidestepped away from Lord Rathbone and began walking for the stairs on the far right side of the balcony, "….but I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." She called back over her shoulder right as she began descending down the stone stairwell to the grounds below.

Lord Rathbone watched the young woman disappear down the stairs before a smile of interest pulled at his lips. Without a second thought, Rathbone followed the girl's trail to the stairs.

Catherine bit back the urge to laugh out loud at her little performance when she finally reached the bottom and found herself walking across the grass that lied right underneath the balcony above.

"It's a shame though I didn't get to see his reaction." She thought to herself. A soft laugh escaped her lips at the thought of his handsome face baring his usual arrogant smirk melt away to a look of rejection. "Now where's my book?" she murmured quietly out loud as she began searching the grass for any signs of her lost possession. It was silent a night outside, the only sounds Catherine could hear clearly was the gentle swish of her skirts as she moved and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Catherine stopped in her tracks for a quick second and rolled her eyes as it dawned on her that she had been followed,

"You know," Lord Rathbone began, "You're probably the first woman I've met who hasn't swooned at the sight of me." He stated as he came to lean up against one of the balcony's supporting beams. Catherine, who could feel his eyes burning into her back, took in a deep breath as she restrained herself from replying with a very unladylike comment and instead glanced over her shoulder to quickly look Lord Rathbone over. Her teal eyes took in every sight from his head all the way down to his shoes before she raised her eyes back up to meet his,

"Then maybe I've done you some good." She answered with a sarcastic smile before she turned away and continued her search.

Lord Rathbone watched with bright amusement as the young woman continued to surprise him with her quick wit and cold shoulder. His dark eyes quickly scanned the area that they were in before they landed on something that lied a couple feet away from where he stood.

"I believe what you are looking for lies yonder." He stated. Catherine turned about to look at Rathbone before she followed where his gaze was and spotted a darker outline of something lying in the grass a little more than ten feet away from where she stood. With a soft sigh, Catherine crossed the distance before she gracefully kneeled down into the grass and reached for her book. But it seemed that when she had moved, so did Lord Rathbone. Right as her fingers brushed the top of the book, Rathbone's black polished shoe came down on the cover, pinning it beneath his weight. Catherine drew her hand back instantly at the action before she turned her head to stare up at the dark eyed Lord who in return smirked down on her.

"Do you mind?" she asked while using a gloved hand to signal to Rathbone's resting foot. When all Catherine got was a wider smirk, her teal eyes narrowed in irritation, "Remove your foot, Lord Rathbone." She stated.

Lord Rathbone straightened up before he made soft disapproving clicking noises with his tongue, "Tisk, tisk, is that anyway to ask for something?" he replied in a mocking tone.

He was toying with her now, Catherine could read it within his eyes. So she slowly rose up from her knees to stand practically toe to toe with Rathbone.

"Shall I try a different method?" she replied. Lord Rathbone raised a single black eyebrow up at her question before chuckling,

"Different is always good." He answered with a smug expression on his face.

"Suit yourself." She replied with a soft shrug of her shoulders before she raised both hands up and gave a firm push on Rathbone's broad shoulders. The lord, who wasn't expecting such a move, was forced back a small step. The distance wasn't anything to be exceptionally proud of but it did what Catherine wanted which was to free her book from underneath Lord Rathbone's foot. She swiftly bent down and picked it off the grass before she safely tucked it under her left arm.

"Well," Catherine began with a smart smirk, "…I guess this goes to show that when you want something done, you must do it yourself." She smartly stated. Lord Rathbone remained silent for a few seconds, his face blank as he carefully thought about Catherine's words. Suddenly a knowing smile pulled at his mouth,

"Indeed." He answered before his head cocked itself to the side, "That…spirit of yours seems oddly familiar." His dark eyes squinted slightly as he studied Catherine's face, "Have we ever met before?" he asked curiously.

Catherine's teal eyes stared boldly into two pools of ink before she forced a sweet smile onto her lovely face and curtseyed in response, "Don't concern yourself with me, my lord." She replied while she slowly turned away from Lord Rathbone and began the walk back to the balcony stairs. She paused after taking a few steps to glance a final time back over her shoulder, "…after all, I'm just a funny little girl." She finished before walking off.

Lord Rathbone's eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought at Catherine's words as he once more watched her disappear from sight. She was the most intriguing young woman he's ever laid eyes on, not to mention one of the loveliest. With her full, pink lips and that witty little smile, her deep, daring teal eyes that not doubt sparkled with her amusement or frustration, and her face smooth like marble that has lightly been kissed by the sun for it left its fading marks across her cheek bones and nose.

"Kind of like…" Rathbone stated out loud to himself before his eyes widened softly in recognition. His dark head turned in the direction of the garden before his eyes landed on the running fountain; the mental image of a young, freckled face girl not even 12 dressed in pink twirling about before the fountain's statue came to his mind.

"My, my, my…" he softly stated as he eyed the garden in remembrance of that one night nine years ago, "Look who's all grown up." He finished as the beautiful face of the young woman appeared in his thoughts once more.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I've never known a man with more nerve than that Rathbone fellow…" Catherine stated within her mind as she breezed back into the ballroom. With her book safely hidden from sight against her flowing skirts, the young woman made her way over to her table where she found her father waiting. He looked up in surprise before he rose to greet her with a smile.

"Daughter." He began, "…how are you fairing tonight?" he asked curiously. Catherine cleared her throat softly before she moved to stand behind her chair,

"Oh…I'm just wonderful, father." She replied coolly while she discreetly hid her book back into her black cloak. Andrew Jones' eyebrows rose up in response,

"Really?" he inquired as his warm, brown eyes narrowed softly in suspicion,

"Oh yes…completely." Catherine assured with a forced sweet smile.

"Hmm….well I'm very glad to hear that. What have you been up to?" he returned.

Catherine shrugged a bare shoulder, "Just appearing like every other young woman here tonight," then she began listing things off, "….smile when looked upon, reply when spoken to….all that good stuff." She replied.

Andrew Jones chuckled and shook his head, "What, you telling me that you've been following the proper rules of etiquette when it comes to socializing?" he questioned with a fatherly curiosity.

"If by proper, you mean keeping the smart remarks out of the picture, then yes." She answered.

"Wow….that must be a first." Her father stated with a laugh.

A smile pulled at Catherine's lips before she turned her teal eyes upon her father, "When you put it like that, you make me sound difficult."

Andrew Jones remained silent to that for a couple seconds before both his eyebrows rose up playfully stare his daughter down. Understanding instantly what his silence was all about, Catherine laughed.

"Okay….maybe I can be a little difficult…." She confessed, "….sometimes…" she added.

When she received another silent look from her father, she reached over and lightly smacked him on his shoulder, "Oh hush!" she exclaimed before she took him by the arm and began leading them away from the table, "…Come and dance with me again, papa." She asked.

When the two stepped out onto the dance floor, a new song had just begun. Its tune was gentle, flowing and carried with it a haunting touch that sent chills down Catherine's spine as she and her father slowly spun in their dance.

"I must wonder," Andrew Jones began as they moved smoothly to the music, "….wouldn't you rather prefer having a handsome gentleman as your dance partner?" he asked with a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

Catherine smiled, "….Don't I already have one?" she replied with a charming wink.

Andrew Jones grinned, "Oh you're good." He stated with a laugh.

When Andrew Jones turned his daughter about once more in their dance, a hand from behind reached out and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. Politely, Catherine and her father moved to face the unexpected interruption. But when Catherine's teal eyes locked onto two familiar black holes, she instinctively tightened her grip on her father's hand and shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in, sir?" Lord Rathbone asked, his eyes never once leaving Catherine's face.

Catherine averted her gaze from Lord Rathbone before her to gaze back at her father who seemed to be silently going back and forth from his daughter to the man standing before them. The look he held on his face was that of deep consideration. "Papa…." Catherine thought in her head as her eyes pleaded softly with him, "…..no…don't!"

After a couple more seconds dragged on, Andrew Jones, despite the knowing look his daughter was giving him, smiled politely at the dark eyed Lord, "Not at all, Lord Rathbone." He answered.

Catherine bit back a groan of outrage as her father then handed her over into Lord Rathbone's arms. With one hand taking her waist firmly and his other holding out her right hand, Lord Rathbone smirked down on Catherine triumphantly before sweeping her back into the dance.

"Hope you don't mind the intrusion." He stated with a half smirk that Catherine had grown to dislike. She in response rolled her eyes.

"You very well know that I minded it." She replied with soft resentment while giving a gentle toss of her head to move a curled strand of hair from her eyes. "…..I mean did I even hint that I would ever want to dance with you, my Lord?" she returned.

Rathbone's mouth turned up into a cocky grin while he silently pulled Catherine closer to his body as he skillfully twirled her about on the dance floor.

"We're dancing now, aren't we?" he replied. Catherine's eyes narrowed.

"Unfortunately." She answered.

A low chuckle came from the back of Lord Rathbone's throat as his dark eyes burned straight into Catherine's, "I can see that even after all these years, you're still the same outspoken, little girl." He stated.

As his words sunk in, Catherine's chin rose up in defiance, "And you're still the same overly arrogant Lord who had no clue what he's talking about." She threw back before continuing on, "Tell me Lord Rathbone, has it become a goal of yours to keep pestering me for the rest of this evening?"

A certain light came to Rathbone's eyes at Catherine's question before he displayed an expression that resembled something along the lines of mocking innocence.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" he replied smoothly.

"Mmm…." Catherine began softly as her eyes quickly traced over Lord Rathbone's face carefully, "…..try not to look so innocent, my Lord." She stated in a deceivingly sweet tone before she leaned slightly into the dark eyed man, "….it doesn't become you." She finished while pulling back to a more comfortable distance.

"And what does, my dear?" he inquired with a curious little tilt of his head,

At the question, a whole list of profanities filled her mind about the man who was holding her firmly in his arms, but keeping her composure, Catherine smiled sweetly, "I cannot say." She answered, "….for the words I bear are not for the public's ears I'm afraid."

The hand that Rathbone kept on her waist, spanned against the small of her back before it pulled her close, "Perhaps then, we could go somewhere more private?" he suggested in a low voice.

Now if it had been any other young women, they would've found the offer tempting beyond words, but to Catherine, it filled her with displeasure and a frown gently pulled down on her lips,

"I'd sooner throw myself off the London Bridge than ever even consider such a thought." She answered boldly.

Both of Rathbone's dark brows rose up at the statement, "Ouch." He answered while emitting a brief laugh, "Now was that comment really necessary?"

Catherine lifted her chin and coolly stared into Rathbone's eyes, "Indeed it was." She declared, "….and so is this!" she added before brought their dance to a stop by bringing the heel of her shoe down onto Rathbone's foot.

Rathbone's eyes widened at the swift pain but made no sound. Catherine then pulled herself out of the man's arms, being subtle enough to not draw attention to herself or to Rathbone from the other couples dancing. "And now I bid you a goodnight, my Lord." Catherine stated with an icy tone before she gently flipped her head and moved around Lord Rathbone's form. His dark head turned to follow her movements as she disappeared into the crowds of people hanging around in ballroom.

"Feisty little vixen." He stated under his breath as a tiny smirk started to once more pull at the corners of his mouth, "We'll meet again." He promised with a nod of his head before he turned on his heel and walked off, leaving the room with a plot concocting in his mind; a brilliant scheme that could very well change the face of England forever.

"And Catherine," Rathbone thought to himself with fierce determination, "…will be made apart of it. Whether she wants to or not."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"_'Go somewhere more private?'_" He had said.

Catherine quietly scoffed to herself as swiftly snatched up her cloak from the back of her chair.

The brute.

Making such suggestions at her like that like she was some kind of harlot. Fuming with anger, Catherine's corset suddenly seemed a bit too tight and she desperately needed to get out.

Spinning sharply on her heel with her cloak draped over an arm, the young woman crossed the ballroom in a fury of swishing skirts; not caring in the least when people's heads turned to follow her much hurried movement.

"Catherine?" came the voice of Andrew Jones

Glancing out of the corners of her eyes, she saw her father standing by a group of older men holding a glass of wine, watching her with fatherly concern. She inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement but continued on her way, leaving the massive room.

Retracing her steps back through the grand Manor, passing through the foyer before stepping outside the large, front double doors into the cool night air, Catherine reached down and grasped her skirts tightly in her hands. Then, defying all means of an appropriate exit, she flew down the front steps and instantly began searching for the solitude of her father's carriage.

She spotted it, parked on the far left side of the stone driveway.

Sighing, she started towards it at a swift pace, taking the time to also swing her cloak about her shoulders to tie it securely about her neck.

As she approached her family's coach, their footman immediately left his perch on the back to come around and get the door for her.

"Miss Jones..." he greeted politely offering his hand to assist her up into the coach.

"Thank you, Peter..." she answered with a soft nod while she began reaching her hand out in response.

"Catherine!"

The young woman cringed softly at her name before she slowly lowered her hand back down to her side and turned about to see her father approaching.

"Father..." she answered coolly while slightly raising her chin up into the air.

"Gracious, dear child...what is this all about?" he returned as he signaled to the open carriage and her cloaked form. "Why did you leave so suddenly like that?"

"I had to." she quickly answered, "I couldn't stand another second more in there."

"You've only been here for a little more than an hour, though." Andrew Jones pointed out as his arms came up and crossed themselves over his chest.

"It doesn't matter..."

"You need to come back inside."

"No."

"Catherine..."

"Father!"

Stepping towards him, the young woman reached out and took hold of one of his hands; her teal eyes staring up at his taller form beseechingly.

"I beg of you...do not make me go back. I hate it!"

At once, her father softened; his eyes warming with care. "Oh sweetheart..." he sighed. Unable to force his only child into returning to the night's grand event, he slowly draped his arm around Catherine's shoulders and guided her up in the carriage.

"Coachman, drive us home." He declared as he followed his only daughter inside the coach, taking his seat across from her. "And here I thought things were going so well..." he finished quietly as he observed Catherine who was now leaning her head against the cool window.

The young woman's eyes swept down to stare at her lap.

"Well, things had been going rather smoothly..." she agreed inwardly. "...until _he_ came."

Thank goodness for the darkness inside the carriage, otherwise her father might've seen her gloved hands curl into two, small fists down at her sides in silence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once she was back at home and in the privacy of her personal bedchamber, Catherine undressed out of her formal wear, exchanging her fineries for a silk night gown before she climbed into bed and spent the rest of the night reading her books till sleep at last came and took her away into a deep nothingness.

_ The grand room was completely empty; its polished wooden dance floor perfectly bare. And Catherine found herself standing directly in its center._

_Clothed in a breathtaking gown of ivory silk, trimmed with white lace and embroidered with gold roses on the skirt, the young woman stood as still as stone; the room was dimly lit by candles hanging on the rounded walls._

_Though there was no music playing, she started swaying; her movements slow, fluid. _

_But the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps crossing the wood floor; someone was coming towards her from behind. _

_At once, the steps stopped directly behind her; and then Catherine felt warm hands place themselves on her shoulders, to turn her around before she was gracefully swept up into a moving waltz. _

_As she brought her eyes up to the face of the man leading her in the dance, Catherine felt her blood run cold when two familiar, dark pools of ink burned into her face._

_ Lord Rathbone looked just as devilishly handsome as he had when she had first laid eyes upon him. Opening up his smug, grinning mouth, he uttered some unforgettable words._

_"Be mine...Catherine...My...Catherine._.."

"M'Lady Catherine!" a shrill, merry voice sounded.

Catherine's eyes snapped open, and the dream's images vanished.

There was some fast, fumbling movement on the far side of her room before her bedroom curtains were thrown open, letting in the bright morning sun.

The young woman cringed, bringing a hand up to cover her eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light.

"Morning to you to, Eliza..." she mumbled as she slowly dropped her hand away from her face and opened her eyes.

Already, her maid was over at her wardrobe, throwing its doors wide open while she practically jumped in and began pulling all sorts of clothing out.

Catherine sighed before she leisurely sat up in bed; raising her arms up over her head to stretch. "Eliza..." she called calmly, "...why so frantic?"

The maid turned away from the closet, her arms piled high with all sorts of materials before she hustled on over to the bed. Dropping the stuff down on the mattress, Eliza hurried around and pulled the sheets off Catherine's body.

"It's just so exciting, M'lady..." she replied as she reached out and grasped Catherine by the hand, tugging her out of bed.

The young woman gasped in surprise at being jerked free from the warm, security of her bed but before she could protest, Eliza was already on her; quickly unsnapping the buttons on her nightgown before she swiftly pulled the silky material off and tossed it aside.

"Eliza!" Catherine exclaimed, "Ooh!" she cried in alarm as she was quickly directed over to the nearest bedpost where a fresh corset was bestowed upon her.

"Hold tight, Miss..." Eliza politely requested as she took hold of the laces and instantly began jerking and tugging them together.

Catherine's tea eyes widened as the constricting device tightened immensely around her waist; and since Eliza had been moving so fast, she had forgotten to breathe properly before the darn contraption got laced together tightly.

"Eliza!" Catherine gasped as her hands came up to her rest upon her hips, "What is going on-Ooh!" she gasped again as another sharp and final tug was done; the corset was tighter than usual.

She brought a hand up to rest it across her full bosom which was now painfully straining against the stays. "Did I miss something here?" she exclaimed, breathlessly; her chest rising and falling with the sudden lack of air, "...or am I now being expected to not breathe anymore?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, M'lady..." Eliza apologized with a slight bow of her head as she moved around the young woman to go rummaging through the rest of the things she had brought over to the bed with her. "Now...what to put you in..." she added in a softer tone.

Catherine blinked, "...for what?"

The young woman's answer was a whole lot of petticoats and a pale blue and cream colored taffeta gown that was immediately thrown over her head.

Her arms were gently forced into the snug fitting sleeves that reached her elbows while the skirt of the gown, gathered in the back to add fullness and design, flowed in quick whispers of silk down to floor; cream slippers followed on her feet seconds later.

Catherine blinked down on herself silently while Eliza, now squealing with newfound excitement moved around to her front where she quickly set to work on the laces that resided there instead of the back. At once, the square cut bodice grew nice and fitted to her bosom.

With the dress on, Eliza clapped her hands together once,  
"Perfect!" she exclaimed before she reached down to the bed and fetched the hairbrush, "...Now let's fix your hair."

Catherine stood irritably as Eliza ran the brush repeatedly through her long, strawberry locks. Right when the maid had her hair flowing down to her lower back in soft, luscious waves, Catherine finally swatted the maid's hands away.

"Enough, Eliza!" she ordered while she took a few steps away. "Now what is all of this about?"

The maid sighed and clicked her tongue, disapprovingly. "Now, M'Lady I haven't finished with you yet." she explained as she started reaching for her hair with a handful of pins grasped in her hands.

"Oh yes you have!" the young woman answered, "Now...what is going on?"

Eliza sighed and shook her head, "...Well my lady, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" she repeated.

"Yes." Eliza answered while taking this time to grab a bottom of sweet smelling perfume to lightly sprits on Catherine.

"So early in the morning?"

"It's actually almost 11:30, Miss. You slept in today."

Catherine blinked back her surprise. "Oh..." she paused, "...well than who's here visiting?"

Instantly, Eliza's eyes grew bright with excitement. "Ohh..." she exclaimed, "...it's a man." she answered, "...a _suitor_, I believe."

Catherine gasped.

A suitor? Someone's actually here, asking for her?

"Forget it." she declared. "I'm not seeing anyone." she finished stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest to show her defiance.

"Oh yes, you are!" Eliza protested as she instantly began hustling her across the room towards her open bedroom door. "It'd be rude not to." she informed.

Before Catherine could further protest, she found herself herded outside her personal chamber, with her maid gently directing her down the hallway towards the stairs from behind.

"You know...it's a good thing I left your hair down." Eliza stated softly with a smile, as she gently nudged Catherine to start down the stairs, "...with your hair let down like that, it gives you a much more angelic look."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "As if I really care about that..." she mumbled under her breath as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You should, M'lady!" Eliza insisted with a tiny frown, "It's not every day that a Lord comes knocking on your door to sit and wait for you in the Parlor Room."

At once, Catherine skidded to a stop, digging her heels into the smooth marble of the floor. "Say that again?" she asked quietly.

"Not now, Miss..." Eliza answered as she gave another encouraging push on her from behind, forcing Catherine to stumble in her step in the direction where the Parlor Room was. "He's waiting with your father."

When the open double doors were in sight, Eliza gave her a final nudge forward, "Remember your manners!" she warned before she bobbed a quick curtsey and fled the area.

Catherine stared after her with soft resentment in her eyes before she turned back around to face the Parlor Room's entrance.

Drawing in a deep breath of air, or at least as deep as her corset would allow, she slowly started forward; her shoulders back slightly, her chin lifted to give her the air of elegance when she appeared.

As she gracefully swept into the room, her eyes instantly landed on her father, sitting comfortably in one arm chair, sipping a cup of coffee. He instantly met her gaze and put his cup down before rising to his feet to greet her.

"Ah, there you are, my daughter."

Catherine took her cue and stepped further into the room to approach her father and plant a gently kiss upon his cheek.

"Father." she replied coolly.

Andrew Jones reached an aging hand out and rested it lightly against her back before he turned them to face a new direction, "I believe you two know each other, no?" he asked with a tiny smile.

Catherine let herself be turned to face a second armchair, the one in which her visitor sat in, watching.

Oh God...

As her eyes landed on her visitors face, her eyes locking onto his, Catherine felt her stomach form into a tight knot while she forced a sweet, smile upon her face before she offered a tiny, charming curtsey.

"Lord Rathbone..." she greeted, her head bowing so that she wouldn't need to look him in the eyes a second more, "...what an unexpected pleasure." Though she was smooth enough to mask the sarcasm in her voice, the was no masking the sarcastic gleam that sparkled behind her eyes.

He noticed it instantly.

His mouth quirked up into one of his smug looking smirks before he slowly rose up from his chair. Taking a few steps closer he reached out and took Catherine by the hand; forcing her to look up only to see him bring the top of her hand up to his mouth where he then brushed a kiss upon her knuckles,

"The pleasure..." he replied; his dark eyes sparkling intensely as they traced Catherine's face, "...will be entirely mine."


End file.
